This invention relates to tufted pile fabrics, both cut and un-cut, which have a variety of applications for which they are suitable. The automotive industry particularly has a great need for light weight, low density tufted pile fabrics for use in covering trunk areas, floor areas, door panels, speaker covers, package shelves, etc. These fabrics must have good feel and at the same time the pile must be securely locked with the backing fabric.
In tufted pile fabrics, it is usual to bond the pile tufts with the backing fabric by passing the tufted fabric through a coating and bonding station. This practice is both time consuming and requires additional material and labor cost.
Attempts have been made to form tufted pile fabrics wherein the backing fabric is formed of a combination of fibers having high-melt and low-melt characteristics. In general, the object was to improve the quality of the backing fabric. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,323 and 4,258,094. Such attempts have not been successful in locking the tufts in position and normally backsizing or coating is still required.
There also have been efforts made to weave pile fabrics with the pile yarns being plied with strands of high-melt filaments wrapped with strands of low-melt filaments. These pile fabrics also require a back coating to firmly secure the pile with the base fabric. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,552 and 4,668,553.
The instant invention has as its object the formation of a stable tufted pile fabric which requires no back coating.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tufted pile fabric which exhibits reduced shedding during handling.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a stable tufted pile fabric in which the pile face has good hand or feel.
Another object of the invention is a stable tufted pile fabric where integral construction is finished on the tufting machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tufted fabric without backing but with enhanced wear properties.
Another object of the invention is the formation of a stable tufted pile fabric produced with a minimum of material and handling procedures.